


Demon Domination

by KibaSin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 13,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free from their untimely slumber, two residential fox demons are determined to wreck havoc on Konohagakure in every way possible. [Shippo x Kagome x Konoha]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I hold no ownership over either Inuyasha or Naruto.

 **Genre:** Romance/General/Smut

 **Rating:**  Explicit

* * *

 

 **Warning:** This story does contain sexual content in some chapters. Also note that Shippo and Kagome are two fully grown fox demons willing and capable of doing whatever they want, when they want.

* * *

The wind shifted slightly, ruffling the thick black fur that lay motionless, frozen, upon the long forgotten den floor. A shudder passed through the expanse of muscles, shaking away the dust and grime that had settled in after years of solitude. The movement was small, though, barely noticed, until a thick sneeze resonated from the large, red form lying close by.

Magic played on the air, attempting to lull the beast back into slumber, but the spell had already been broken. The beast would awaken, one way or another.

The red form shifted, pushing close to the black form’s side, pulling tendons and muscles that had long been misused. A slight growl escaped the form, before a nose pushed hard against the bright red fur. The red beast quieted, growing silent, and returned to simply drawing the excess energy that the other beast chose to share.

They had been alone so long, extracting energy from the Earth around them and from each other, that it was to no surprise that the black beast shifted again. The nine, long tails spread across the dirt covered stone shifted as well. After years of solitude, they each rose silently, beginning to whip in agitation as the mind slowly began to break through the magic trapping it in a never-ending dream.

Claws dragging across and digging into the thick rock around them, tall, red ears perked up. They twitched, particles of dust falling with each movement. Noise penetrated the mind once more, filling it with sound, vibrations and _color_ that reminded the beast of a time long past.

At last, the black beast inhaling deeply, pausing, and exhaling, a sudden wave of power burst from the beast’s midnight colored fur and spread outward. It ripped through the magic desperately attempting to lull the beast’s mind back into sleep, proving once again that human magic was nothing in comparison to a demon’s.

A snarl shaking the den’s walls, two large eyes the color of blood snapped open, the pupils dilating, and gazed upon the world once more. A fanged smile formed slowly, muscles stretching out of memory alone, as the black beast spoke. “They will pay.”

 

**One**

“I sense so few of us within this world.”

“I thought you would like that.” His green eyes stared at her intently, watching as she turned to clash her blue eyed stare with his own. Casually, a smirk playing on his lips, he reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her pointed ear.

Scowling, she batted his hand away. Then, returning her gaze to the sunset she had not seen in so long, she said, “You would be mistaken, Shippo.”

“Oh?” The fire fox leaned back against the trunk of the tree they had situated themselves within, sighing. “You cannot change what happened, and I’m almost positive that whoever put us under that spell is dead. Unless, of course,” his gaze became hot with fury, “it was that Tsubaki bitch. We both know that that—”

“No.” She exhaled deeply, her eyes intent upon the sky and the constant change in coloration there. Had it _really_ been that long? “The magic that I broke through was not that of Tsubaki’s.”

“Then tell me _who_ could have put two fox demons into such a slumber, hm?” Shippo snorted. “It doesn’t make any sense, and you know it.”

A wicked little smile crossed her face, as the shadow fox closed her eyes to the world around her. Her energy pulsed, spreading outward upon command, and she literally felt Shippo shiver in pleasure when it caressed his human-like body. “It makes perfect sense, Shippo,” she whispered. “There were very few magic-users that could have put us in such a sleep, and one of them, a woman from a village known as Konohagakure, was my enemy.”

His pupils narrowing, Shippo did not care for the woman’s name. The name of her village was enough, considering the fact that she was most likely dead and gone, buried beneath the soil like the rest of her kind from that day. And thus he growled for an entirely different reason, as he called out his female’s name. “ _Kagome_.”

“Kikyo,” Kagome muttered. “She is dead and gone, no doubt. Her legacy lies within her village, and, because of that, I would very much like to _play_ with them. Wouldn’t you?”

Catching her smothering gaze, Shippo replied, “Only after I’ve played with _you_ , my love.”

“Why, _of course_.” The female fox actually delighted in the idea. “After all, it has been a very long time.”

“Yes,” he echoed, “a _very_ long time.”


	2. Chapter 2

Her magic was potent, cloaking the meager entrance that had been built to protect the hidden village, and easily slipping into the blood stream of the shinobi posted there. The thought that the doorway would keep a presence such as her at bay was ridiculous, and she almost laughed underneath her breath at the very idea.

The wall was massive, true. It was actually quite impressive, considering she remembered humanity as a simple, idiotic folk controlled by the slightest flick of her wrist. The coordination that must have been put into building that wall was not something she thought them capable of, yet, at the moment, she could not find it within herself to stop and admire the strides that the species had taken.

She could scale that wall in a matter of seconds. It would take only a leap or two to make it to the top, disappearing into the village before the guard even knew of her existence. But…

No. No, she would not make it quite so simple for them.

“You know,” Shippo whispered in her ear, “you make me _so_ hot when you want to play with them like this.”

Her magic spinning an impressive web of lies, Kagome cast a single glance over her shoulder at her companion. “I seem to remember a time when you were nothing more than an admiring five-tailed fox that would do anything to see me play with a human a little,” she replied, her voice lowered for his amusement.

“You know you wanted me like a bitch in heat,” Shippo sneered. He did not take kindly to the comment, even when it was nothing but truth. He had risen from his five-tailed days into a doting and playful lover that wished only to please her. There was no need for her to take a snap at his pride.

“Now is not the time,” she said simply. “Now,” her eyes seemed to take on an eerie glow, “now is the time to play, Shippo.”

The fire fox only snickered, forgetting his wounded pride in favor of watching her powerful magic at work. He gripped her shoulders, making sure to breath directly over her sensitive, pointed ear, as quite suddenly a figure seemed to emerge from nothing. “Oh, _yes_ , that is hot,” he told her, watching her human impersonator cast a look over her shoulder just for him.

The woman walked forward, the thin yukata she was wearing sagging around her shoulders as she neared the two shinobi posted outside the wall.

One, blinking rapidly, seemed to break free of the magic for a split second. “What business do you…?” His voice trailed away, as, slowly, the woman flipped open a decorative fan and began to wave it blatantly toward her heaving chest.

“I am so hot.” It was his lover’s voice that slipped from the woman’s mouth, naturally, and Shippo groaned. He only wished that he could touch his shadow fox more sexually while she was weaving her magic. “I think that maybe… Oh, _god_.”

Her yukata slipped a little more with gravity, no doubt flashing a nipple when she lowered her arm a second later.

“Miss—” The other shinobi eyed her openly. There was no shame in that one. “—I’m afraid that we cannot help you unless—”

The woman’s form faded a little in the wind, but Shippo was certain that only his trained eye caught the slight mishap. But, she did not miss a beat, cutting the shinobi off with, “—It must have been the poison. Oh, yes, the poison.”

The second shinobi seemed affected the most as she moaned, dropping her fan in favor of grabbing a breast in her hand. “P-poison?” he asked. His eyes did not leave her form, watching her roll the nipple she had found between her fingers. She plucked at it, forcing it to tighten, and he fell easily beneath the magic’s grip.

It must have been a while since he had gotten a piece of tail, Shippo mused.

“ _Yes_.” The woman sounded so breathless that even the fire fox almost panted, remembering when he had had his female calling out in such a way not too long ago. “They wanted me, you see. I think,” the spell duplicated even the scent of tears, “that they wanted to— _to_ —!”

The first shinobi tightened his fist. He, too, was beginning to fall.

“—they snagged me with a kunai, you see. And now, _now_ I’m just so hot. I don’t think I can, _mmm_.” The woman stumbled suddenly, a shiver racking up her spine. She fell into the first shinobi, her body pressing tight against him. She began to apologize, she did, but then the heat seemed to overwhelm her and she grabbed onto his wrist. “I need _you_. Oh, _please_. Please, help me.”

The shinobi’s hand was suddenly pressed between her thighs, feeling her warmth, and he, too, fell deep into the web that the shadow fox had created.

Finally, knowing that the two weaklings were caught deep in her mind trap and loving every minute of it, Kagome allowed her concentration to slip a little. “They are just so easy to read that it was almost too simple,” she said.

“But you still had your fun, did you not?” Shippo asked.

“Oh, yes.” She smirked slowly, saying, “This village will _break_.”


	3. Chapter 3

Civilians stopped, stared, and then, most blushing, went back to their business as if they had not suddenly been caught pondering over the two beautiful shinobi that went walking down the street.

“This is a beautiful disguise,” Shippo sighed wistfully. His voice was low enough that he knew the human ear was incapable of capturing the words, but his lovely companion sent him a glance from the corner of her eye to indicate she was listening. “Though,” he reached up and tapped his fingers against the metal around his neck, “was this collar really necessary?”

“It is not a collar.” She tilted her lips, watching as a man nearby stumbled over his own feet and into a cart when she did so. Humanity was so simple minded; so easily controlled by the instinct that they believed was buried beneath their so-called intelligence. “It is an emblem. A way to show others where you are from without having to say so.”

“Keh,” he scoffed. “It is a collar if I ever saw one.”

“Be glad, Shippo, that I have collared you.” She did not need to say anything more for there was no doubt that the fire fox understood her meaning.

And, indeed, the fire fox did understand her meaning. He knew of her original plan. She _was_ a fox demon, after all, and a shadow one at that. The tricky little bitch. While she now wished to keep him tethered at all times, originally she had planned to keep him, help him rise in power and gain more tails, and finally, when the time was right, eliminate him.

She, like any true fox, had planned to use him. To make him strong and then steal that power for herself. To drink from him the essence of seven or eight tails, thus gaining the final tail that she, herself, had sought for so long.

But now, knowing that there were so few demons left in the world, and having drank from the very land itself for so long, she did not need to do such. She had gained her final tail without so much as sleeping for what seemed like eternity, and sucking upon the planet’s natural power like a newborn babe while she did so.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Shippo licked his lip and said, “Oh, come on, babe, don’t be that way.”

She practically glared at him in a sideways glance. Then, softly, she replied, “You have been listening to these humans far too much since we woke. You are already beginning to pick up the way they speak.”

“I do aim to please.” That said, Shippo leaned into her and took her ear between his teeth. He knew that the humans around them had stopped with the action, even more curious than before, as he sensed the change in the weak aura that they each cast.

Many, he noted, became aroused by the simple gesture.

Continuing forward, Kagome easily played the coy little female that would entice the humans even more. She pushed at Shippo’s face, keeping him at a distance, and sent him a heated stare from beneath her lashes. “Don’t do that here, silly,” she told him. “I told you that you could have your wicked way with me once we reached the hotel, remember?”

Pulling her in close, Shippo returned her heated stare. It seemed she, too, had picked up a few key words from the humans around them. “What use is a bed when I could take you right here, right now, in the middle of this street?”

The scent in the air spiked.

The thought was actually appealing, and she may have allowed him to do so if an annoying little twit had not suddenly fallen from the sky and crashed the party.

“Hey!” Haruno Sakura, an excelling medic-nin and chuunin, was rather disgusted by the way the kunoichi before her was nearly straddling her companion’s waist. In private, yes, but in public!? The very idea was absurd, and Sakura could not help but glare at the unknown shinobi. “Indecent conduct like that is not allowed in this village, you two!”

“Oh—?”

The man flashed a stunning smile, and Sakura felt her breath catch in her throat. It was not so much his smile that sucked her in, but his eyes. Those emerald orbs pierced into her very soul, and Sakura almost believed for a moment that emerald was her favorite color.

“—I do apologize.” He did not bother to release his lovely little female from his grasp. Who would when they had a handful of her ass in each palm? “You see, we have been traveling for quite some time, and my lovely companion and I were just a little excited when we realized we had finally reached our destination.”

Shaking away the sudden fluttering of her heart, Sakura said, “While I’m sure it’s a very _touching_ story, I’m still going to have to see your passports.”


	4. Chapter 4

That smile did not leave his face, and Sakura quickly ducked her head down. This was just _so_ wrong. She was, as everyone in the village knew, head-over-heels for one Uchiha Sasuke. So, why was this unknown shinobi able to make her quake at the knees with a single glance?

“Our _passports_?” Shippo asked. His smile almost slipped, as he sensed the pink haired woman reacting to the pheromones he had released upon her arrival. But, maintaining the friendly look, he added, “I’m sure there’s something more _interesting_ you’d like to see, isn’t there?”

“I—I—!” Sakura sputtered at the man’s blunt statement. There was no doubt in her mind that he had just asked if she would like to see his— _his_ —! And in front of his “girlfriend,” for lack of a better word, too!

“Oh, _you_.” Pressing up against him, Kagome then pushed away and left him in favor of turning toward the kunoichi. She did not look nearly as appetizing with her mouth hanging open like that, but, the fox supposed, humanity was still as prude as ever. The little _girl_ just could not return the statement properly, and it allowed the vixen ample time to weave her magic once more.

Sakura’s breath hitched, feeling her feet become heavy beneath her weight. With a simple sway she stopped herself from falling, but the sudden fatigue concerned her. Why was she suddenly so tired? Why did she feel as if she was going to suddenl—?

“ _Oh my_.” The fox’s voice solidified her magic, forcing it deep into the kunoichi’s marrow with a single sigh. “You don’t look well, dear. Are you ill?”

“No, I—”

Reaching out, Kagome made certain to catch the pink haired female with the best of care. She easily forced her face into a look of worry, as she looked down upon the girl. She was turning awfully red at the moment; it _simply_ could not be _good_ for her health. “Perhaps you should think about going home and laying down?” she asked.

Not understanding why she was so weak, Sakura felt the sudden need to weep. “I—I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” she said softly. It felt _odd_ , yet comforting, when the other kunoichi smiled at her statement.

Knowing that she was but a simple human, the vixen nearly felt pity for the creature. It was not within her nature, though, to care for another being. So, instead, she amused herself by reaching up to softly stroke the side of her pretty little face. “It’ll be fine, I’m sure. You’ve probably been sick all day and didn’t notice until now. The heat is getting to you, that’s all.”

A different feeling springing to life within her stomach, Sakura gasped. The woman’s eyes became her only focal point. Her moving lips distracted her for only a moment, before her eyes flooded back into her vision and drown her. “S-so beaut—” she began to whisper.

Feigning confusion, Kagome asked, “What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.”

“N- _nothing_.” O- _oh god_. Sakura felt her face redden further, as the woman’s touch began to set her skin on fire. It was so _good_ , but it was just so—so _wrong_.

“Would you like me to escort you home?” Knowing the layout of the area she was invading would no doubt prove useful later. True, she _could_ easily take a midnight stroll, but this way would seem less conspicuous and allow her to spare her energy for more _thoughtful_ projects. “I’d be happy to brew you a cup of herbal tea to help with the temperature.”

“N- _no_!” Sakura did not know what it was, but she needed to get away from this woman. Especially when her parting mouth became fascinating. Sakura wanted to lean up and press her— _no!_

“Are you _certain_?” The little female was becoming more appetizing with her scent drifting up from between her squirming thighs. While her face was not exactly beautiful, Kagome nearly licked her lips at the thought of tasting the girl’s pretty little spot as it produced such a delightful little smell. “It would not be any trouble, dear.”

Realizing that she had leaned into the foreign woman, Sakura desperately pushed away until the other kunoichi released her. She stumbled, her knees weak, and quickly found herself seeking the woman’s fierce blue eyes. The sight alone nearly made her moan, but she shook her head hard in an attempt to right herself. “I—I—”

“I can help you,” Kagome said. The human had become more fascinating in that moment, having denied herself the chance to lock lips with a fox demon while under the influence of said fox’s seduction. She nearly licked her lips, wondering how long it would be before the little girl finally begged her to taste her flesh.

“I _don’t_ —” Sakura did not know why, but she was certain that the woman’s mere presence was increasing the wet desire between her legs. And, trying to think of Sasuke while trapped within her gaze, she wanted to cry. She should _not_ —!

The shadow fox allowed herself the pleasure of licking her lips finally, as she stated, “I could help you with _many_ things, dear.”

Understanding the implication immediately, Sakura shook her head. “ _No!_ ” she growled, “I’ll be fine on my own, thank you!”

“Now, now, love—” he pressed into her back, allowing his little bitch to feel how much her little show had affected him, “—the girl obviously does not wish for your assistance.”

Sakura wondered if she was the only one that noticed the way his pupils seemed to narrow for a moment, as his tongue slipped out to flick his companion’s ear. His distraction was greatly welcome, though, considering she almost felt as if she had control over her legs. “I,” she swallowed before continuing, “expect that you’ll be visiting the Hokage later with your passport and paperwork.”

Kagome scowled a little, and felt Shippo wince when her anger rolled over him in waves. He had, after all, been the reason the human had managed to break free from her seduction’s hold. “Yes,” she hissed, taking note that the human gave her a sudden, wide-eyed stare from her tone, “ _of course_.”

The desire she felt quickly replaced itself with rage, and not understanding why her emotions were so haywire, Sakura nodded. Then, swallowing in an attempt to fight back the anger, she turned on her foot and leapt away. However, before she was out of earshot, she yelled, “And don’t let me catch you doing something like _that_ again!”

The shadow fox merely growled, feeling her companion pat her gently on the shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

“I do apologize, love,” Shippo purred in her ear. “I did not mean to distract you from your little pet. I merely wished to show you my appreciation toward the show, as you know your skills tend to perk me _up_ , so to speak.”

Her voice low, well below the natural human ability, she stated, “I have merely not had enough practice since we awoke, is all. I did not anticipate that the girl would be such a prude that she would fight the desire to bed another female, and, thus, the opportunity to drink from her sexually has been lost. For _now_ , at least.”

It was not often that she admitted to such a flaw, and the fire fox allowed himself a moment to caress her thick, human-like tendrils.

“I am curious, however, about this _Hokage_ that the girl spoke of.” She flicked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, while twisting on her heel. The mortals around her no longer interested her, despite the lust and curiosity clouding the atmosphere. “Such did not exist when this village was first being built.”

The fire fox drifted after her, smirking at her change in demeanor. “Perhaps we should follow the girl’s suggestion and go to meet this _Hokage_?”

“Ah, ah,” she waved her finger in the air. Glancing over her shoulder, she mimicked his smirk with her own. “First, we must find a suitable place to _frolic._ That was your wish, after all? Or am I merely imagining the bulge you are beginning to—?”

Even Shippo glanced up, his eyes sharpening, as the burst of energy drifted across his flesh. He hissed low, pinpointing the source of the energy as a young boy barreling in their direction. “ _Fox._ ”

“ _Kyuubi_ ,” she corrected him.

“I don’t understand,” Shippo growled. “The greatest of us all, having risen so quickly in power, in this village? In that _disguise_? Surely, his lust for power would have caused him to—”

“There is something,” she paused, frowning, “ _odd_ about him.”

“Agreed.”

Her voice was too low to be heard, as she stated, “His energy… there’s _something_ wrong with it. I’m not positive, but I do not believe that that is—”

There was another wave of energy, this one bursting forth with anger and resentment. It called out to them, begging in a way that they understood, and it sent a shiver down Kagome’s spine. Her eyes widened in that moment, watching the boy as he barreled on by, and recognized the mortal smell of his flesh.

That boy was—!

“The greatest of us all,” Shippo snarled, “was—!”

“—sealed by mortals,” she finished. Her hand reached out, gripping onto his arm in an attempt to calm his growing rage. His magic was bubbling in the air, causing a slight reaction in the humans around them, and, if not for her interference, he may have brought attention to his slipping disguise.

“Has anyone seen Sakura-chan?” the boy yelled in excitement. He did not stop for an answer, however, choosing instead to continue forward. “I heard she’d come this way!”

“It matters not.” She suppressed the magic her lover was expelling, suffocating him in her presence. She noted with satisfaction that he shuddered, licking his lips at the large taste of her energy. “Kyuubi is sealed away; _gone_. His mind may still be present, but his body is not. He is—”

“Yes, but—!”

“Quiet now, love.” She reinforced her dominance, while stroking the side of his face with one hand. “Unless he can break free, Kyuubi is weak. He is, in every sense, as mortal as his human. _We_ , however, are not. So, let us not allow this little bit of knowledge to sway us from our true goal. After all, with Kyuubi housed, _we_ are now the ones who rule.”

His anger dying, a glimmer appeared in his eye. The presence of Kyuubi no Youko still haunted him, begged him to turn tail or fight to free him, yet, there was truth to her statement. Housed inside a human, Kyuubi no Youko was _nothing_.

“That’s it,” Kagome smiled just for him. “ _Perk_ back _up_.”

Growling, his hand finding her waist, he allowed himself the moment to drink in her glorious energy. He sucked it in, inhaling it from the air around them, as he pulled her beautiful form into his own. “Oh, _love_ , let us not waste more time. This, after all, is only setting back my plan to—”

“Hush, now, there are _children_.”

Scowling, he scoffed. “Let us be off then.”

The shadow fox merely smirked back at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Beneath the guise of human flesh, she panted, her face pressing firmly into the soft bedding. Her companion’s tongue was wondrous, digging deep and finding each little spot she so enjoyed with ease. But that did not surprise her, since he had been her lover for over two centuries and took it upon himself to learn all her little joys with each new romp.

His tongue slipped away for only a moment, forcing a growl from her throat, before he returned with the same vigor. He flicked her clit, and, when she gripped into the bedding, tiny holes forming where her claws leaked through, he finally suckled it between his lips. The added suction was glorious, especially once his tongue _tap_ , _tap_ , _tapped_ against her engorged nub.

“ _Shippo_ ,” she whined. He was a tease. He had been taught well, she knew, since he always managed to push her to the point of breaking. Never had she gone without calling out to him, nearly begging despite her instinct to push him onto the floor and teach him which of them was dominant. And it was so, so _beautiful_.

His fingers added to his performance, running along her seam lightly, as he sought her hot, little entrance. He knew her body by heart, yet he knew the play would merely increase her pleasure. However, it was not long before he tired of the light touches and pressed two digits into her gushing tunnel.

A low, breathless _mew_ escaped her.

The fire fox growled, responding to his female’s pleasure. A shudder raced down her spine at the feeling, and he knew for certain that she was ready and waiting to be fucked. Her body told him thus, despite the fact she had been open and willing for quite some time.

Pulling away from her clit, Shippo slipped his fingers free of her body and allowed himself a moment to catch the little nub between two fingers. He pushed it this way and that, while rising onto his knees behind her. Then, staring down at her glistening snatch, he could not stop himself from giving her ass a good, hard _smack_.

A snarl ripped from her throat, as she lustfully glared over her shoulder at him. Her magic faded slightly, allowing her luscious tail to spring free from the disguise she had trapped it beneath. The tip snaked up, trailing along his jaw, while her fox-like ears twitched at the sound of the bedding giving a small squeak.

“Mmm, _yes._ ” Shippo traced his fingers through her fur, as his own disguise fell. His own tail snaked around, catching her own in play, though he did not concern himself with it. Instead, licking his lips, he gripped tightly to her waist and, finally, allowed himself the pleasure of pressing his ache against her molten heat.

Leaning forward, the shadow fox pressed her face back into the bedding. She moaned, pressing back against him when he thrust forward, driving his cock deep into her body in a single stroke. There, settled snuggly inside her core, he paused, and she twisted her hips against his grip.

“ _Oh, yes!_ ” he snarled, thrusting hard and quick once more.

Ears twitching atop her head, Kagome glanced up when the mortal in the next room suddenly banged against the wall. His voice was loud, thundering almost against her sensitive hearing, as he shouted, “Hey, knock it off you two! There are people trying to sleep here!”

Shippo merely huffed, leaning into his female, before he began a swallow, hard rhythm that sent her into a series of low whines.

“ _HEY!_ ”


	7. Chapter 7

Infiltrating had been simple. Mortals had very dull senses, incapable of tracking her within her compressed form. Even the demonic energy she sensed within many of them overlooked her despite the way it flooded deep into the optic nerve and appeared to enhance the eyesight.

Odd, that. She had not known her kind to _mingle_ so with mortals.

Another crossed her path, this one cloaked in black and a stark white mask, and she easily faded back into the shadows. Her blue eyes followed his every step, even as several others joined him, until he finally rounded a bend and disappeared into the darkness.

An ANBU, she believed they called him.

 _Worthless_ is the word she preferred. His kind was considered elite from what she understood. The ability to sense the likes of her had waned, though, making her purpose this night that much simpler. And, while he was unaware, it also strengthened her sense of superiority.

They had spent nearly a millennium learning to destroy her kind with but a touch, and now they abandoned the ability? All because many of her own had been pushed from this world and into the next?

What _fools_!

A soft snicker escaped her snout, as she slithered through the dark. Her paws glided smoothly across the cold cement, and she delighted in the feel of the wind shifting through her fur once more. It had been _so_ long. Too long, in fact, but she did not allow herself the luxury very long once her footing brought her near the building she was certain she sought.

Her three tails whipped about, as she settled herself down upon the bridge she had found. Her eyes found nothing glamorous or grand about the complex, and she wondered silently why mortals believed it to look significant. The only reason she was certain it was indeed the building she sought was because of the aura that had settled itself within the walls.

It was old. Many _great_ mortals had been within those walls.


	8. Chapter 8

Her pupils narrowed when the light flashed across her form. Her head turned slowly, as the child illuminated her body with the light source in her hand. Her tails settled, sensing no danger from the curious little mortal, though she permitted a small hiss from escaping her jaws.

“ _Ah!_ ” The girl flinched. Her eyes widened at the sight of the tiny fox flashing sharp fangs in her direction, and _something_ told her that running would only result in her being caught.

“Your name?”

“W-what?” Her head turned from side to side, trying to determine where the voice had come from. It was so _strange_ , almost a whisper, but living in a village filled with shinobi taught her that anything was possible.

“I asked you for your name, _human_.”

Focusing upon the fox once, the girl felt her jaw drop. “Y- _you_?”

“ _Pitiful_ ,” she hissed, though her jaw-line stretched into an animalistic smile. “Are mortals so _dense_ now that such a possibility escapes them?”

“… _What?_ ”

A small scoff released from her body. This child was _useless_ , but, being mortal, that fact did not surprise her. But, _perhaps_ , she could still be useful in some fashion. And, knowing that children were easily manipulated, she allowed her eyes capture the mortal’s.

Magic filled the atmosphere immediately. The mortal girl was suffocated in it, and the daze she felt caused her to drop her light source. Her eyes became unfocused, dull, and it satisfied the demon to know she could easily drive the youth mad. That, however, was not her intention.

Besides, children were far too simple minded to be considered _prey_.

“This building,” she asked, “is it where your village’s _Hokage_ resides?”

“Yes.” The girl’s voice was soft, barely a whisper, but the spell had done its job nicely. Any question would be answered—at least, any question that _could_ be answered by a child—while her mind was bare.

“Excellent.” She lifted herself onto her feet, and padded her way to the child’s side. The mortal’s stare followed her every movement, mesmerized. Satisfied with the child, she tilted her head slightly to one side before stating, “You will forget me. I do not exist, _understood_?”

The girl jerked her head in a nod.

“Farewell, mortal.” Her body slipped into the shadows, her magic trailing lightly behind her.

“ _Farew_ —what?” The girl blinked, confused, as she broke free from the demon’s spell. Her head turned quickly, wondering how she had gotten onto the Hokage’s bridge, until she realized that she had dropped her flashlight. She reached for it, and her finger’s grazing the cool metal, she decided that it did not really matter.

It was dark, and her mother would be furious if she did not get home.


	9. Chapter 9

“This is _it_?” Shippo scoffed.

“Indeed.” Kagome gifted her fellow fox with a humorous glance, as she tossed her black tendrils over her shoulder. She shifted her footing, before beginning to walk toward the Hokage’s abode, knowing that the fire fox would be close behind her.

“Halt! State your business with the Hokage, stranger!”

Her gaze shifting across the two shinobi stationed outside the tower, she smiled a pretty little smile. They both stiffened, sensing something odd, but she knew that they could not possibility detect the truth beneath her magic. “We’re reporting from Kumorigakure.”

“ _Kumorigakure_?” The first shinobi slipped his hand into the holster on his side, suspicion growing with the woman’s sultry voice. There was something wrong with the way she looked at him. He could not quite put his finger on it, _but_ —!

His partner slumped to the ground, a stupid smile spreading across his face.

“What the—!” Her hand slid across his cheek, warm and comforting, and forced his eyes to lock with her gaze. He was unprepared for the hot, panting filled flashes that occurred behind his eyes, as well as the sudden eruption that wet the crotch of his uniform.

“Surely you’ve heard of it?” she asked him, blinking rapidly.

“N- _no_ ,” he answered.

“Pity.” She clicked her tongue once, taking a glance at his fallen companion. “It is a very large village, after all. Located far in the West. We’ve traveled so long just to arrive, and you don’t even know where we hail from?”

Shippo licked his lips, his eyes shining as he sucked in the magic that surrounded him. It was glorious to watch her, especially now that she had become more attune with the world again.

“Perhaps you should follow the example of your comrade, _hm_?” Her magic stiffened, digging deep into the mortal’s flesh and controlling him. “ _Sleep_. Forget that which you’ve seen and know better times. Don’t _fight_ me.”

He slumped immediately within her grasp, unable to resist.

Smirking, the shadow fox motioned to her companion. “This is becoming far too easy.”

“Watch out, you’re making me _hot_ again, love,” he purred.

“Oh, _quiet you_.”

Shippo merely snickered in response, stepping over the dazed shinobi as he made his way into the building after her. This, as he was certain the entire building would find itself under her spell, would be oh, _so_ fun.


	10. Chapter 10

Tsunade’s sharp, green eyes stared down at the documentation within her hand for another long moment, before she sighed. There was no possible way to identify the victim or find the cause of the attack by simply staring at the facts. Though, even as she rubbed her aching temples, the knowledge that a man had died just outside the night before disturbed her.

Had a spy managed to infiltrate the village? Was it an assassin? Or, could it be that it had all just been one big _coincidence_ that an unknown had been found dead early this morning?

“I’ll have to increase security,” she mumbled softly to herself. “The shinobi currently within the village are already worn thin, but it _will_ have to be done.”

The Hokage position _really_ was such a pain.

Leaning back, Tsunade allowed another sigh to escape her. Then, glancing toward the door, she reached for the third drawer on her right and quickly pulled a sake bottle from within. A quiet, giddy sound left her mouth as she popped the bottle open.

What Shizune did not know would not hurt her, after all.

As the bottle touched her lips, a quiet thump resonated from outside her door. “Hm?” she breathed, lowering the bottle. It was not often that anyone disturbed her, unless it was Shizune, and it was even _less_ common that such light noises would occur outside her office.

The door opened suddenly, as the shinobi stationed there toppled in.

Tsunade was immediately on her feet, as she shouted, “What the _hell_ is this?” Her sake bottle hit the floor, the contents spilling out and soaking the carpet in her haste. She did not allow it to bother her, though, despite the waste. “ _Show yourself!_ ”

“ _Ah, ah, ah,_ ” a soft voice mocked her. Then, as if by magic, a small, black fox appeared in the doorway. The creature’s stark red eyes bore into her soul, making her flinch, and the pleasure it found in the movement was apparent from the slight stretch of its muzzle. “Your _dogs_ are easily swayed, did you know?”

“What is this genjustu?” Tsunade asked.

“ _Genjustu_?” The creature laughed, “As if one such as I would need to resort to such mortal _tricks_ , Hokage- _sama_.”

“If you’re not mortal, _what are you_?”

Something was _off_. There was one little detail that did not make sense to Tsuande, and when she found it, she did not care for the creature’s answer. Her mind reached for it desperately, and finding it, she felt triumph when she felt herself breaking away from whatever held her mind captive.

The fox’s laughter nearly shattered her resolve, but she pressed forward. “Do you think you’ll escape me so easily, Hokage- _sama_? Oh, _no, no, no_.”

“…age-sama,” it was quiet, but it was there. “Hoka… _wake up_.”

The fox’s laughter only doubled, though Tsuande quickly erased it from her mind when her eyes snapped open. Reality met her hard, as a piercing ache shot through her head, and she had no doubt that she was probably bleeding from where her skull had met her desk. And she knew it to be true when she shifted herself slightly, as there was a small puddle of red liquid forming on a report nearby.

“Hokage-sama, are you alright?”

Blinking rapidly, Tsunade lifted her gaze. Immediately, as her green eyes met brilliant emerald, she wished that she had just kept her face down. “W-who are you?” she asked, as a blush raced across her face at her current situation.

His fingers brushed again her temple, wiping at her blood, before he smiled in reassurance. “It appears to be healing already, Hokage-sama. What happened to you? Did you—” his eyes flickered to the sake on the floor, “—have too much sake, perhaps?”

“Who are you?” she asked again. There was an authority in her voice, despite the odd attraction she was beginning to feel toward the red haired man.

“Aito,” he stated simply. “My name is Aito.”


	11. Chapter 11

Shippo smirked a little more, watching the beautiful mortal before him hiss suddenly at the sound of the name he had given her. She may not realize it, but she was falling quite easily into his seductive hold now that his companion had thoroughly rattled her brain.

Oh, his _poor_ , _sweet_ female. She would have loved to simply tear into this woman after her last victim had managed to break free of her own seduction long enough to leave a lovely mark across her cheek. It had healed instantly, true, but the thought that a _mortal_ could surprise her enough to strike her had left her in a foul mood.

That woman had not been a lucky one. She had quickly found five long, razor sharp claws thrust through her stomach. The blood filled scene had caused the fire fox to lick his lips at the time, even as the woman’s body had erupted into thick, black flames.

 _Oh_ , how he wished he had pushed his female into the nearest wall and taken her there for such a lovely display.

“ _Aito_ ,” the Hokage sighed.

 _Affection_.

Such a fitting _title_ , the fire fox supposed. It was, after all, a little _petting_ that he sought, and while the mortal before him could not quite hold a candle to the raw beauty of his fellow demon, he could see her wriggling beneath his powerful thrust.

“ _Yes_ ,” he told her. His eyes spun his magic deep, commanding she give herself over to him, and it was not hard to tell that she was breaking. While she may be considered the _strongest_ within this pitiful village, she was still just a single mortal. Her mind had been weakened considerably, and thus, she stood little chance against such powerful, deep seeded magic.

Yet, still, there was resistance.

“Where do you hail from?” she questioned him. Her green eyes sharpened a little, as her weakened mind attempted to put together the pieces. She moved a bit away from his hand, blinking rapidly, and Shippo was reminded of the pink haired kunoichi that had done something similar with his companion.

The fire fox was not about to let his _prey_ escape him so easily, however.

“I hail from Kumorigakure, Hokage- _sama_.”

“Kumo—” her breath hitched in her throat suddenly, “W-what are you…?”

Tipping her face higher, Shippo allowed a tiny smirk to cross his features. The woman was so enthralled with him that he was almost surprised her glamour spell did not waver. But, he supposed, it was for the _best_. If she did not hold such beauty, she would be no use to him.

“ _Aito?_ ” she breathed softly.

“ _Shh,_ ” Shippo hissed back. “You don’t look well, Hokage- _sama_. Let me _help_ you.”

“I…I…”

Ignoring the woman, though it was clear she was attempting to break free when she squeezed her eyes shut, Shippo leaned in for the _kill_. His lips seared against her own, his seductive magic burning deeper into her already heated flesh, and he was delighted to feel her shiver against his hold.

It was always so much _sweeter_ when his victim resisted.


	12. Chapter 12

Silently, she slipped from the shadows, allowing her blood red eyes to watch as her _dearest_ coaxed his victim to lean over her desk. He did so with relative ease, despite the way her hand was pressing against his chest and pushing him away weakly. _That_ , however, was no surprise, considering the way his fingers were thrusting between the woman’s legs.

Her body faded, invisible almost, and the mortal swimming in fox seduction, she remained well hidden. The Hokage remained beautifully unaware of her threatening presence, as the fire fox leaned into her back and pushed himself deep into her shivering body. It was a truly delicious thought, indeed, knowing that the human’s throat would rip open with but a flick of her claw.

The fire fox hissed, sensing her agitation with mortal life, and she gladly released a low, dark hiss in return. How _dare_ he! If she so wished it, the mortal he was pleasuring would become just another bloodstain upon the wall.

Another low growl escaped the other demon, penetrating her displeasure, and attempting to remind her of something important. The sound spoke to her in a primitive way, one she was forced to acknowledge in her half feral state, and she pondered it for a moment.

It displeased her _greatly_ to know that a simple human could break from her seduction. That a _pest_ she once slaughtered merely because they stood too close had _struck her_.

 _Yet_ , it was… understandable.

Blinking at the sight before her, the shadow fox felt herself calm. She knew not how long Kikyo’s spell had kept her slumbering, though she was certain that at least a century had passed. While powerful, having gained the final tail few fox demons claimed, it had been far too long since she had weaved her magic.

Her body had merely grown unaccustomed to using so much magic at once.

The potency of her spells was _weak_.

Red spilling from her glare, the fox demon felt her anger ebb. She blinked rapidly, allowing the blue of her eyes to return as she regained control of herself. Her breathing calmed, and, at last, she allowed herself the pleasure of sucking from the sexual energy suffocating the air around her.

Shippo released a low growl of pleasure, sensing she had returned to herself, and she quietly returned the gesture.

If it had not been for her untimely sleep, these humans would not have been able to get beneath her skin so easily. That miko _bitch_ was responsible for her lack of control. _She_ was responsible for the death of several lives this day.

There was little doubt that Kikyo had thought she had trapped her forever. Why else would the miko give up the chance to purify two _damned_ souls?

Breathing deeply, Kagome knew that the miko’s decision did not surprise her. Humans always proved to be _stupid_ , and Kikyo became the epitome of such when she chose to befriend a _half-demon_.

A smirk blossoming on her face, she allowed her tongue to caress her lips. Her eyes focused on the sight of her companion, and she found herself almost fascinated by the way the Hokage shivered time and again with each powerful thrust.

Yet, even while seemingly entranced, a soft, dark chuckle escaped from her parted lips. It would have been glorious if Kikyo’s choice in companionship had been her downfall. _Oh so_ glorious, in fact, if she learned her first mistake when the half-demon’s human blood withered and died, leaving only the crazed demon shell behind.


	13. Chapter 13

The hair on the nape of her neck rose quite suddenly, as her sharp, demonic eyes flickered toward the window nestled nearby. Her magic potent, keeping the tower beneath her control, she had nearly missed the tell tale sign of the trapped fox demon angrily demanding her assistance. “ _Kyuubi_.”

Silently, she slid from the shadows that cloaked her form. The fire fox caught her eye, and while he grit his teeth at the prospect of giving up his little _treat_ , he quickly removed himself from the woman as she approached.

Her magic retreated, no doubt awakening quite a few who had been entranced by the euphoria that her fox seduction created. As she flared her nostrils, breathing deeply, it returned to her in a rush. It was, as it had always been, a pleasure in itself.

“Shippo—”

The Hokage, still trapped beneath the fire fox’s seduction, could only blink shyly in her own euphoric state. Her brow knitted together, as she could not quite comprehend what was happening. “W-wh—?”

The mysterious beauty cast her eyes upon her in that instant, and Tsunade’s mind went blank.

“—we leave,” she said.

There was nothing that could have broken Tsunade from her suddenly dull existence, as her mind worked against itself and destroyed the pleasurable events that had taken place. She knew not of the two foxes as they fled; nor did she know when she began to come back to herself as the magic receded.

She blinked, and allowed her eyes to narrow in wonder.

“ _Eh?_ ” Tsunade cringed. Her head was pounding, and, if she did not know better, she could have sworn there was a strange breeze sweeping through her office. “How much sake did I have—?”

The door to her office slammed against the wall, as Uzumaki Naruto rushed inside. “Tsunade-baa-chan, did you know all your shino—” his eyes went comically wide, as he sputtered, “— _bi_ —” and then his face went exceedingly red, “— _are_ —!”

“ _Uzumaki Naruto_ ,” she growled. Her hands firmly rested on her desk, as she leaned back to glare heatedly at the boy. However, even as her brow twitched in annoyance, she could not ignore the way his shaking hand lifted to point in her direction. “ _What?_ ”

“Tsu—” he could not get it out of his mind, even if he wanted to, so he decided it was best to simply get it over with before he ran for it, “— _Baa-chan, why are you naked?!_ ”

As her gaze shifted downward, and her face turned red from mortification, Tsunade did the only thing that she could think of in such a situation. She screamed, before hefting her entire desk, paperwork and all, toward the blonde shinobi stunned in the doorway of her office.

The Uzumaki squealed, making a run for it.

“ _I’m never drinking sake again!_ ” Tsunade declared.


	14. Chapter 14

It became a natural occurrence for civilians to stop and stare at the strange shinobi that had found themselves within their village. The headband they wore was unrecognized, and, thus, human curiosity rose to the surface and deemed the pair worthy of open observation.

The vixen lifted her lip in a smirk, as she lifted her arms above her head and arched her back. The scent in the air wafted around her, caressing her, and she snickered underneath her breath at the sudden increase in arousal. She amused herself in that moment, as she took the time to drag her fingers across her human disguise while several males were trapped beneath her stare.

“ _Tease_ ,” Shippo snorted.

“Ah, now, now,” she cast him a glance, “you’re only jealous because you didn’t get to finish your _meal_.”

His eyes flashed devilishly at the thought, before he cast her a glance of his own. His lip tilted, and though he heard several women sigh in sudden adoration, his sight was focused entirely upon the female traveling at his side. “You know,” he licked his lip, “you could always _help_ me with _that_.”

“Oh, _yes_ ,” she lifted her lip in a smile, “I’m certain that you would enjoy that _very much_. After all, it’s not every day that you’d have a beautiful woman such as myself bend over in the middle of the street for you to have your wicked way with, is it?”

Several civilians, having heard the words, glanced away in embarrassment.

“Oh, and _then_ Sakura—!”

The fire fox was quick to tug on his vixen’s arm, pulling her from her sudden mirth. His emerald eyes sharpened, noting the way the other male had reached up to pull his own woman toward him before he dropped his hand. His companion securely tucked into his side, he frowned, saying, “You should watch where you’re walking.”

The woman’s blue eyes snapped in his direction, as her mouth fell open. “Oh,” she mumbled, blinking. Then, realizing that he must have pulled his glaring friend into his side from being trampled, she flushed. “ _Oh!_ I’m so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going, so I didn’t realize that I was about to run you over!”

“ _Ino_.”

The mortal woman seemed to remember something, as, quite suddenly, she punched the man next to her in the arm. “Shut up, Shikamaru,” she growled. “If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have almost run over—?”

The question was there, though silent, and, finding it within herself to humor the mortal, Kagome found herself responding. “My name is Kagome, and this is my traveling companion, Shippo.”

Yamanaka Ino found herself blushing, as a pleasant feeling washed over her from the other woman’s voice. She blinked rapidly, wondering what was wrong with her, since she had _never_ found herself even remotely attracted to another woman. “E- _eh_ , that is,” she almost slapped herself, “my name is Yamanaka Ino.”

Shippo snickered underneath his breath.

Her eyes glinted, watching the mortal squirm beneath her seduction.

“ _Troublesome_.” That man, however—

The shadow fox frowned a bit. He remained seemingly unaffected by her magic, as he accessed her from the corner of his eye. Then, noting the way he leaned onto his opposite foot, she allowed herself to sniff the air lightly. She had only extended a bit of her magic, she knew, yet her eyes narrowed slightly at the realization that the shinobi before her appeared to be resistant to her seduction.

“And this lazy man is Nara Shikamaru,” Ino sighed. Her eye caught the emerald green of the man before her, and she quickly ducked her head down as her blush increased. Was it just her, or had he winked at her? “Ah, we’re happy to—well, that is— _uh_ , what village do you—?”

“We hail from Kumorigakure,” Shippo smirked.

“O- _oh_ , that’s nice,” Ino chirped.

Pulling away from her fellow fox, she allowed a smile to display itself upon her features. The woman squirmed a little more, she noticed, while the man merely turned his head toward the sky. A growl nearly slipped from her lips at the blatant dismissal he showed her, but she managed to stifle it before it came. This _human_ , after all, was unaware that she could end his life with a mere wrist flick.

Shippo’s eyes glanced at her, curious.

“Your Hokage has been kind enough to allow us to stay here until we are recalled back to our village,” Kagome stated simply. “We’re actually going to eat, if you’d like to _join_ —?”

Shikamaru’s eyes flickered toward her, narrowing slightly. It would have been difficult _not_ to see that the kunoichi was not extending an invitation with her tone, but, instead, dismissing them.

In return, the vixen smirked.

“— _Oh_ , uh,” Ino pouted, “we’re actually heading out for a mission here soon. We don’t have time to stop for food, unfortunately.”

“A pity,” Shippo said, “I would have adored having two lovely ladies to share my _meal_ with.”

Ino’s eyes widened, as she realized that the shinobi was _not_ talking about having an actual meal with her and his, for lack of a better word, companion. And that look he was giving her—Oh, _god_! If she did not know any better, she would have sworn that he wanted to gobble her up on the spot!

Lifting her nose a bit, the shadow fox stated, “I suppose we’ll depart then.”

Shippo clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, wondering what had gotten into his little vixen. However, with a final smirk in the direction of the delectable little blonde kunoichi, he turned on his heel and began to follow his female as she stalked away.

“ _Uh?_ ” Ino blinked. She, too, did not understand the sudden hostility of the other woman. “Was it something I said?”

Shikamaru sighed, muttering, “ _So troublesome_.”


	15. Chapter 15

Halting outside the little shop, the female fox sniffed delicately. “Ah,” she said quietly, “it would seem that that mutt’s favorite food is still in fashion, Shippo. And though I do so loathe such _filth_ , I do not think it wise to depart from the village at this point to hunt.”

The fire fox stiffened somewhat the notion, as he glared into the entrance to Ichiraku Ramen. The energy within was noticeable, and he had little doubt that the vixen did not sense the soul raging for assistance. “Kyuubi is within,” he informed her.

“ _Mmm_ , yes,” she nodded. Then, turning her dark blue eyes upon her companion, she continued, saying, “But, unfortunately, we cannot continue to slip away from Kyuubi’s reach. He must learn that this village now belongs to _me_. I am the one in power, and I am the one allowed to do with it as I wish. And then, _perhaps_ , he will learn that his outrageous request is beyond my reach.”

Shippo allowed a smirk to cross his face, as he finally produced a coin purse from his pocket. “Well, if you insist, darling,” he licked his lip slightly, knowing that he could convince his little vixen to attend to him for keeping him the presence of the trapped nine-tails. “I suppose that it was in my best interest to have _snatched_ this right up.”

Her own smirk creasing her mouth, she asked, “Wherever did you get _that_?”

“The less you know, love,” he chuckled, “the better off you will be.”

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the ridiculous claim, Kagome reached out and pulled on her companion’s sleeve. They slipped into the ramen stand silently, unnoticed it seemed, until the man seated next to the Kyuubi container glanced up at the sight of her. She smiled for him, blinking coyly, and found herself amused at the way he narrowed his eye suspiciously.

“And _then_ ,” the vessel exclaimed, “after I realized that baa-chan was _naked_ as can be, she decided to throw her entire desk at me, Kakashi-sensei! Can you believe it? She threw her _entire_ desk at me, as if I was the one who decided to strip down in the Hokage’s office!”

The man, Kakashi, returned his attention to his student immediately. “ _Oh?_ ”

Beside her, Shippo snickered lightly.

“ _Hello_ ,” Kagome said the moment the hostess showed her face from behind a small curtain. Her attention was fixed on the young boy’s tale, even as she politely asked the little girl for two bowls of miso-flavored ramen. The girl blushed beneath her gaze, nodding, but the fox did not find herself nearly as amused with the reaction as she felt she should.

“ _But_ ,” the boy leaned into his elder, “you cannot tell _anyone_ , you understand? Promise me you won’t tell anyone, Kakashi-sensei! I may or may not have promised Tsunade-baa-chan not to tell _anyone_ , but, _damn_ , it was just so _weird_ that I just had to, you know? I mean, how many Hokages do you think have been found prancing around their office _naked_?”

The crease in his mask made it apparent that he was highly amused with the conversation, though he coughed politely. “Naruto,” Kakashi said, “I think you should speak a little lower if you want to truly uphold Tsunade-sama’s wish for this to remain a secret.”

“ _Eh?_ ”

“It would appear that we are not alone anymore,” Kakashi merely said, his eye boring into the woman seated on the other end of the counter. Her body language was questionable enough, especially with the odd headband she wore around her waist, but there was _something_ else that the Copy Cat shinobi could not quite put his finger on.


	16. Chapter 16

“ _HEY!_ ” Naruto yelled with excitement. “I saw you two in town yesterday while I was looking for Sakura-chan!”

The shadow fox shifted in her seat, and leaned her head into her hand once she placed her elbow onto the counter. “ _Oh?_ ” she asked, a light smirk playing on her lips. Kyuubi’s cries were increasing with the proximity, and she found her amusement rising once more with the knowledge that _mortals_ had sealed the great and powerful demon inside a _boy_. Her finger touched her lip, as she then said, “Ah, yes, you were the one running down the street and yelling, weren’t you?”

Naruto frowned somewhat in that instant, as he felt Kyuubi’s energy slam heavily against the wards that kept him inside his body. It was not an _odd_ occurrence, but the demon was becoming frantic lately. However, the Uzumaki boy hid it quickly, smiling once more, as he scratched the back of his neck. “Ugh, yeah, I guess I was, wasn’t I?”

Kakashi showed his own curiosity, hiding his apprehension for the two unknown sitting so close, as he finally asked, “Might I ask for your names?”

Gifting the mortal with a single glance, Kagome’s smile stretched a little further. It was the question she had been waiting for, wanting to watch the result of speaking such, and she knew that Shippo was also fascinated with the result when his breath drew close to her neck. “This is my companion, Shippo, and I am Kagome.”

Kakashi’s visible eye widened the moment Naruto released a thick growl at the name. His hand reached out, sensing the rise in the Kyuubi’s chakra, and gripped tightly to the genin’s shoulder. “Naruto,” he asked, his voice tight, “are you feeling _sick_?”

Not understanding the sudden outburst by the nine-tailed fox, Naruto could only shake his head lightly in the positive sense. He understood Kakashi’s hesitation to mention the Kyuubi in front of civilians and foreign shinobi. So, he merely mumbled, “ _Yeah_.”

“ _Oh dear_ ,” Kagome breathed. “I hope it wasn’t because of something I did.”

The Kyuubi called to her, demanding her assistance. His energy had only leaked forth in a small quantity, but it was enough to wrap around the little vixen and her companion. And the demand was simple: Kyuubi was a nine-tails, believed himself superior, and thus, wished to be freed from his untimely prison.

Kakashi’s suspicion rose immediately, as Naruto began to shake his head to drive away the influence of the nine-tailed fox inside of him. His questioning began anew, as it could not be a mere coincidence that this mere slip of a woman had walked into Ichiraku Ramen and caused Naruto to react with the mere request of her name. “Where are you from?”

“We hail from Kumorigakure,” Shippo chose to reply.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever heard of that village,” Kakashi said. He resisted the urge to tighten his voice, knowing that there was a possibility that the two were attempting to infiltrate the village and would catch onto his suspicion. “It must be far from here.”

“It is,” the female fox nodded. “It was located far into the West, and, as many have shown curiosity with the name, I’m assuming that your shinobi are not requested to journey into the territory.”

“No,” Kakashi frowned. Her story, unfortunately, added up with that one. The Five Great Nations rarely took it upon themselves to travel such a journey unless the wealth in return far out weighed the possibility of shinobi being outside the village for months or more. “I’m afraid not many here are familiar with the area.”

As the ramen was placed onto the counter for them, Shippo leaned forward and thanked the mortal girl with a suave smirk. He found the human to be rather plain, truly, but it did not stop him from showing his seduction skill to his companion and lover at every turn. And, as he suspected, it did not take but a few words for the mortal to blush heavily and run to hide. “Ah, _tragic_ , another lost.”

Kagome merely swatted at him.

Hatake Kakashi did not know much, but immediately he knew: that man was skilled immensely in the art of shinobi seduction. “Have you had the chance to visit Tsunade-sama, our Hokage, yet?”

“Of course,” the shadow fox said. “She has given us permission to stay until we are recalled to our village.”

And _that_ Kakashi doubted was a coincidence, as he felt his eye narrow only a fraction. Who were these people? What did they want from Konoha?


	17. Chapter 17

The vixen knew that he was watching them, calculating their every move, and it amused her to think that a mere mortal believed himself skilled enough to do so. His life was but a blotch upon existence, whereas hers would expand for eons and continue as thus so long as another demon did not rise and slay her in a temporary moment of weakness. And, unfortunately for his pitiful kind, there were none to do such.

The only other was successfully trapped beneath her thumb; her faithful companion for the rest of existence. He would worship the ground that she walked upon, so long as she did not choose to kill him for some sort of audacity. He would praise her conquests, lust for her body, and continue to do her bidding so long as she allowed him to stay beneath the nine tails that she had gained without madness.

And even if she fell to madness, he would soon follow behind.

However, despite the _facts_ , she could not deny that the mortal was rather appealing to the eyes with his silver colored hair. It would seem that many mortals had gained the demon colorations, most likely from foul breeding practices over the generations. But, even knowing such, the fox demon was not usually one to deny herself when it came to the matters of flesh.

“It is a rather large village,” she continued to humor him. Her words held a secret truth, for the village had existed at one point in time. Far into the West, where she once reigned for quite a few centuries, crushing each and every village that thought themselves better than a _demon_. “Not nearly as large as Konoha, _no_ , but still rather quaint. The people are quiet, soft spoken for the most part, with the exception of the Raishinji clan.”

Even Naruto became fascinated with her tale, despite the clamoring of Kyuubi within his body. He shoveled more ramen into his mouth while staring at the woman and her need to use her hands to describe what she was explaining. “The Raishinji clan?” he asked out of curiosity.

“Ah, ah,” her finger tipped from side to side, “you will get no more out of me when it comes to a clan within my village, genin. While our villages will most likely never cross one another on a battlefield, it is best to keep the rest a secret to myself so you cannot spread it like fire.”

“I was under the assumption you were here to seek some sort of peace treaty,” Kakashi said.

“Yes,” her voice was light, as she said, “however, even then it is information best left to your Hokage. And, unless she specifically asks for such, I will remain loyal to _my_ village when it comes to genin who like to run the streets so boisterously.”

And, _again_ , Kakashi found that her intentions were logical. He, too, would not readily give away any information on Konoha to her village had the roles been reversed, especially with the knowledge that it was located so far away that the Five Great Nations did not even deem Kumorigakure’s existence useful information.

The shadow fox found his stare highly amusing, as she batted her eyelashes.

“Oh, _oh_!” Naruto suddenly smiled, as he asked, “Does your village have a festival for the New Year? Konoha hosts one every year, and, _well_ , it’s really not that far away from now! It must be hard to be so far away from your village when you could spending your time with your family and friends.”

“Yes, every year,” she easily lied. “Though, as long as I have my dear Shippo by my side, I doubt that I will find myself lonely.”

The fire fox immediately perked up at his name, leaning into her neck. “Ah, my love,” he snickered, brushing his lips along her flesh. “I’m positive that there are many ways for me to keep you occupied while we’re awaiting our orders from home.”

The reaction to her fox seduction was immediate, as even Kyuubi seemed to halt in his constant hounding for a single moment. She smirked slightly, feeling Shippo kiss her lightly behind the ear, and watched the human boy blush heavily beneath her magic. He sputtered for only a moment, and then he was on his feet. “ _Hn?_ ” she called. “Wherever are you going, Naruto?”

Shifting, the Uzumaki boy blushed a little more. “U- _uh_ ,” he gulped. He was not entirely sure what had happened, but he knew that he had to _get out of there_. Now. “I’ll see you later, K-Kakashi-sensei! Thanks for the ramen!”

Kakashi felt frozen, confused, as his former student suddenly high tailed it out of the ramen shop and left him with the bill on his twenty plus bowls. And, despite his sudden discomfort in his seat, he growled, “ _Naruto_.”

“Is something the matter, Kakashi-san?”

“No,” he smiled tightly through his mask, “of course not, Kagome-san. However, it appears that I must excuse myself.”

“Well,” she smiled, “feel _free_.”


	18. Chapter 18

The brown haired waitress blushed heavily, watching as the kunoichi settled into the lap of her companion. She glanced away, unsure of the situation, for while she had had to deal with wayward shinobi quite frequently, she had never had to deal with two that were quite so _open_. So, after a moment, she finally coughed, saying, “U- _um_ , Kagome-san, I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to either put a stop to your actions or to please leave.”

Shippo’s lip lifted into a slightly fanged smile, as he said, “Now, Ayame-san, I don’t believe that we’ll have to come to _that_.”

Ayame tilted on her feet, blinking rapidly, as she began to feel light headed. Her face flushed a little more, an odd little smile appearing on her face, as she said, “ _Oh_ , u-um, that is—”

The vixen leaned into him, whispering in his ear, “ _Mmm_ , that’s it, my darling. Look at how well you’re beginning to adjust now that you’ve been allowed to use your magic correctly on your little _treat_.”

“— _well_ ,” Ayame shook her head, “that sort of conduct isn’t allowed in this establishment.”

Her teeth latched onto his earlobe, pulling and sucking, while he grabbed the plump underside of her rump. His smile quickly turned into a smirk, his eyes flashing, and he delighted in the way the waitress squirmed beneath his gaze. “I’m sure that we can come to a _compromise_ , Ayame-san.”

The shadow fox tipped her head to the side, saying, “There’s always room for _one_ more.”

The atmosphere inside Ichiraku Ramen seemed to explode with the statement, as quite a few patrons quickly excused themselves at the feel of her sudden magic. Blood dribbled from one man’s nose, while another attempted to push his way out, and many of the women flushed and squirmed. The change was intoxicating and unknown, as it quickly began to suffocate each and every mortal within the establishment.

“Ayame, what’s going on out here?” Teuchi asked, stepping from behind the curtain to the back. He wiped his hands absentmindedly on the fabric of his apron, while he cast his blushing daughter with a questioning glance. “Is there a problem?”

“Oh, no!” Ayame waved her hand, blushing furiously in embarrassment. “Of course not, father! I was just—” she pointed toward the counter, “—asking that Kagome-san and Shippo-san return home to—”

Teuchi frowned, as he replied, “Ayame, who are you talking about?”

Blinking, Ayame turned her head swiftly. Her eyes widened when she realized that the foreign shinobi were gone, leaving only a small portion of money on the countertop in their wake. “U- _um_ , no one, father.”

Shaking his head lightly, Teuchi merely said, “Get back to work, Ayame, will you?”


	19. Nineteen

“Such a waste,” the fire fox muttered, as he lazily looped his arm around his companion’s thin shoulder and pulled her into his side. “Tell me, my love, why must mortals be such _prudes_?”

“Oh, _hush_ ,” Kagome chuckled. “You will feast again soon enough.”

“Ah, but she was such a pretty little thing,” Shippo sighed. “I could have had her bent over the counter almost instantly had you not decided to pull me out of the establishment.”

The shadow fox cast him a sly glance from the corner of her eye, as she replied, “Would you truly wish to bed someone surrounded by such a _stench_ , Shippo? The girl reeked of that filth, and I am positive that you would not wish to be seen in the same light as that _mutt_.”

Shippo’s lip lifted into a sneer. There was a slight snarl in his voice, though he made certain that it was not directed at the nine-tails within his grasp. “I would certainly hope that you would not consider that I would sink as low as any _dog_ , love?”

Her hand patted him lightly on the cheek, as she pushed away from his hold. She did not bother to cast him another glance, knowing that he was most likely scowling at her for not accepting his attention. “Do you think me so cruel, Shippo?”

Not deterred in the slightest, the fire fox made certain to lean into her ear when he whispered, “Of course not, _Kagome_. But, perhaps you will entertain me later as payment for ignoring my current advances?”

“ _Perhaps_ ,” she purred.

The two glanced up when a distinctive _smack_ echoed through the suddenly quiet market area. A young civilian girl appeared to be completely red in the face, as she reprimanded the boy in front of her with another swift slap across the cheek. “Hojo Akitoki!” she snarled.

“I _swear_ ,” the boy pleaded, “I would never, Eri!”

“That girl wants him,” Shippo chuckled lightly.

There was a slight glimmer in the girl’s eye that spoke more than her mouth, as she gave a loud snort. “This is the _third_ time this week, Hojo-san!” she huffed. “If you want to ask me to go out with you, just do _it_ , and stop touching my butt!”

“B- _but_ …!” Hojo blushed himself, “Eri, I swear that I havent—!”

“ _Over there_ ,” Kagome breathed low enough that only her fellow fox would hear. Her blue gaze was sharp, watching the chuunin slip behind another young woman and fondle her backside for a moment before moving on. The woman then turned to her male companion and punched him lightly in the arm, her face turning red.

It was clever, really, for a _human_.

“ _Hm_ ,” Shippo blinked, “he reminds me of someone.”

“You remember a _mortal_?” Kagome laughed.

Shippo gave her a quick nip to the ear, silencing her laughter and forcing a small growl to escape her throat. “He was a monk,” he explained softly, “that wanted to kill me.”

“ _Ah_.” There was an understanding in her tone. “And whatever happened to him?”

Shippo’s emerald gaze was cold and hard, as he tilted his vixen’s chin in his direction. His smile was nearly feral, as he stated, “I killed _him_ instead.”

Kagome leaned closer, barely brushing her mouth against the underside of his jaw. Her eyes were sparkling, as she said, “Let us _play_ with his lineage then, _hm_?” Her mouth pressed hard against his, demanding his response and gaining it, as she pondered the best way to taint potential holy blood.


	20. Twenty

It took little more than a sideways glance to gain the chuunin’s attention, as the young man paused, his hand hovering just above the unsuspecting flesh calling to his amorous palm. His indigo colored eyes widened, almost mesmerized, as the foreign woman flipped a few stray strands of her hair over her shoulder.

It was her deep blue eyes that called to him, however. They were sultry and begging, tempting him to fall into the abyss hidden within those kindred eyes. The pleasure offered there was almost too much, as he found himself licking his lip subconsciously at the prospect.

“Hello there,” it almost sounded as if she had _purred_ , “I couldn’t help but notice that you were… what would _you_ call it?”

A sheepish grin crossed his face, as the woman he had almost preyed upon seemed to take notice of him quite suddenly. He stepped away from her, bidding her a good afternoon almost silently, and stepped toward the beautiful woman asking for his attention. “I am afraid I am unaware of what you’re referring to, miss,” he replied. “I am merely a humble shinobi awaiting another mission to be assigned to his squad.”

“ _Hn_.” Her lip tilted slightly upward into a smile, as she said, “I am almost certain that someone named _Akitoki_ would not be so certain of your virtue.”

“ _Ah_ , but Akitoki Hojo is a man that does not know what he really wants. I was merely attempting to show him the correct path by forcing his dearest to give him a slight nudge in the right direction.” His grin was almost lopsided, and he could not say for certain why the woman was affecting him so.

Her laugh was light, like a bell.

“Might I ask for your name, miss?” he finally asked.

“You _might_ ,” she replied, “if you were to give me your own in return.”

“Miroku,” he bowed somewhat. “Kobayashi Miroku, miss, and you?”

“ _Kagome_.”

There was something about the way she stated her name that caused his brain to falter for a moment. His very blood seemed to heat underneath the weight of the sound, and he found himself once again licking his lips in an attempt to moisten the dry flesh. “ _Nngh_.”

The shadow fox slid up to him, placing a hand just below his heart. Her smirk was soft and tempting, as she coyly batted her lashes up at the mortal. “Might you _help_ me, Miroku?” she said softly. “I have found myself in _need_.”

The world had become very small in that moment, and Miroku could not find any reason for him to pull away from the tempting gaze begging for him to give into the most carnal of human needs. It would be oh, _so_ sweet, he was sure, once he had finally pressed his mouth against—

“ _Kobayashi?_ ”

Kagome nearly hissed, feeling the chuunin snap back into himself with the voice. The caress of his muddled holy energy had delighted her and pulled her further into her own seduction, and she cursed the female that dare take away her holy little prize.

“Oh, _uh_ , Sango-san, I can explain!” Miroku laughed, finally taking notice of the Suna-nin glaring heatedly at him. Her tapping foot was a clear indication for him to start talking.

“It’s _Itou-san_ to you, Kobayashi!” the young woman growled.

The fox demon released her prize with a slight huff.

“What is _this_?” Sango demanded. “Did you finally find someone dumb enough to accept your marriage proposal?”

“ _No!_ ” the chuunin exclaimed. “You see Kagome-san here, _well_ , she tripped when a small child came running out across the lane, and I was just making certain that she got back up onto her feet!”

Even the fox snorted at his blatant lie.

“You’re a _liar_ and a _lecher_!” Sango stated, shifting the large weapon upon her back in a threatening manner. She noticed that the woman had become disinterested in the situation, glancing off to the side, but Sango really only had eyes for the way Miroku flinched with the movement.

Miroku blinked rapidly, as it felt as if the world had wavered around him once more.

“W- _what?_ ” Sango gasped in surprise at the sensation, her face turning red.

“It has been a _pleasure_.” The fox demon decided then that there would be many more opportunities to sample the holy power pumping through the chuunin’s veins. It would simply not do for her to waste her time when he had obvious caught himself into a lover’s quarrel. “I must be going. Thank you for the assistance, Kobayashi-san.”

Sango shifted uncomfortably as the woman walked away, mumbling, “What in the world just happened?”


	21. Twenty One

Tsunade made another quick path across her office, certain that her pacing was going to wear a considerable hole in the floor by the time she figured out this mess. There were people _dead._ How in the world had someone slipped underneath their nose, into the Hokage Tower of all places, without anyone, _anyone at all_ , knowing about it? There were ANBU stationed on every floor, for crying out loud!

Rubbing at her temples, Tsunade knew that she was going to have a massive headache by the time she put the pieces of the puzzle together. There was just no explanation for it. One minute she had been sitting in her office, trying to find a pattern in the recent string of murders happening across the village, and the next she had awoken to find herself naked, of all things, with four shinobi _slaughtered_.

Were they connected? And even if the killer was the same, how had they incapacitated everyone within the Tower? How could anyone perform a jutsu on such a massive scale? And if they had, why was there no evidence of it left behind? Why was there no footprint to follow?

Halting in front of her desk, Tsunade stared down at the four folders she had opened there. The faces of the deceased stared back at her mockingly, questioning her inability to protect them in the one place they should have been safest. How could she explain this to _anyone?_ It had been her duty to protect these people, and she had failed them miserably.

Her head bowed, Tsunade swept the folders to one side, searching for the report she had been given on the murder the night before. There had to be a connection. It was very unlikely that it was a coincidence that the murder had happened outside the Hokage Tower right before the infiltration _inside_ the Tower. Whoever had conducted this scheme had probably just been testing their limits, and it was highly possible that they had made a mistake somewhere along the line.

She just had to find it.

" _Shizune!_ " she shouted suddenly, glancing up at the door.

Shizune immediately entered. She looked a little worn down, having been trying to manage all the confused and frightened people working within the Tower. "Yes, Tsuande-sama?"

"Please get me the files on every murder that has occurred within the last three months," Tsuande said. She felt terrible asking it of her, especially after saddling her with trying to find out whether anyone remembered _anything_ at all that had happened during the incident. She sighed. "Go home and get some rest afterward, Shizune. You look terrible."

Shizune smiled a bit, saying, "Of course. Right away, Tsunade-sama."

Looking down at the documentation once more, Tsunade clenched her fist. It looked so simple and neat, but there had to be _something,_ because the thought that there might be more than one major threat currently lurking underneath her feet was frightening. She already had enough on her plate already, trying to juggle the constant threat of Orochimaru and the Akatsuki.

The Godaime sighed finally, feeling slightly defeated when nothing jumped right off the paper at her, and silently wished that she had not given up drinking after the incident with Naruto.


End file.
